New Paths
by fortytworedvines
Summary: What happens when you look at a friend in a new light? Glee with Starkid bits. RPF Darren/Chris. Rated T to be cautious
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't own Glee, or Starkid, or Chris Colfer, or Darren Criss (sadly)._

_This is a rpf, if you don't approve please don't read. I'm a crazy fangirl for this ship and this is just my own take on how it might happen._

**New Paths: A Chris/Darren fic**

It was the end of the tour; the final song had been sung and the curtain had swung down for the last time. The mood was exhilarating as the cast gathered in the hotel bar for one last Dublin party. It was the culmination of one epic year and they were all ready to let their hair down, in some cases literally, and sing and dance and drink till the early hours.

But in one corner, trademark pink sunglasses covering his tired eyes, Darren was clutching a glass of coke and eyeing the others with a wistful look on his face. His gaze lingered most often on Chris, whose high pitched laugh and silly dance moves were the centre of attention. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. Maybe it was because it was the end, that after months of seeing Chris virtually every day there was going to be nothing, nothing at all, till August. August! Two months without Chris's smile and soft voice and the way he made Darren laugh.

Darren groaned softly.

"Hey, Mate!" Chord had made his way over to the bar for a refill, and patted Darren on the back. "You alright?"

Darren laughed and shrugged. "Yeah, just tired. Don't worry."

Chord got his drink and rejoined the crowd. Darren just couldn't muster any enthusiasm. He wanted desperately to join in the craziness but there was a pain in his chest that he was incapable of explaining to himself. Finally he slipped quietly away to his hotel room, thinking at least he could get a good night's sleep for a change.

But Chord saw him go and puzzled over it. He moved cautiously past the wildly flailing arms of the girls and grabbed Chris by the shoulder and motioned him to a quieter corner of the room.

"Wassup?" Chris shouted over the music.

"It's Darren." Chris looked confused. "He's gone. He wasn't looking too happy and I would go and check on him myself but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong earlier and I figured you and him were better friends…?"

Chris gazed at Chord. "Yeah, I thought something was up with him earlier. I'll go and see if he'll tell me what's wrong. Thanks." He clapped Chord on the shoulder and slipped unnoticed out of the room.

Darren's room was a few floors up and the hotel was quiet as Chris made his way there. The light was still showing through the crack under Darren's room so Chris knocked gently. There was no response.

"Darren?" he murmured. No reply again. "Darren?" he called again, a bit louder. Still no response. Cautiously he tried the handle of the room, found it to be open and shuffled quietly round the door.

Darren was sitting on his bed, facing away from the door towards the window. His hair was back to its usual unruly curly state and Chris thought to himself how much better it looked than Blaine's slicked back style. But he shook the thought away and moved forward to press a hand to Darren's shoulder.

Darren jumped wildly as he felt the hand and twisted hastily to look at the intruder.

"Hey, hey! It's just me. Chris." Chris was shocked at the look of pure unhappiness on Darren's face. He was such a cheerful person that nobody could really recall having seen him frown. "Are you alright?" A stupid question; clearly he wasn't.

Darren gazed up at that lovely face with its soft smile and blinked back tears. He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

Chris plonked himself on the bed beside him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The other boy shrugged.

"Ok. I'll just stay here for a while shall I?" and Chris pressed his hand gently against Darren's. The reaction was sharp.

"Chris! Oh god!" And then tears started to fall.

Chris was dumbfounded. Sure, Darren had looked unhappy, but crying? Darren didn't cry.

"Come on Darren. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Darren was staring at his hands and the tears were flowing unchecked, dripping from his face. "Iss stupid."

"No, come on, just tell me." Chris gently leant forward and wiped the tears from Darren's face. Darren lifted his head, faced Chris full on. "All I ask, then, is… For your friendship? Ok?" The other boy nodded, blue eyes fixed on hazel, wondering what on earth Darren was about to say.

"See, the thing is… the thing is…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the boy sitting opposite him.

"Courage, Darren!" murmured Chris softly, and that finally forced a grin from Darren.

"Courage," he agreed. "Chris. The thing is." He took a breath. "I've always said I was straight. Always. I never wondered that about myself. Until just this last week… But I look at…." He closed his eyes and continued. "I look at _you_ Chris. And I think of spending the next few months away from you and it _hurts_." He opened his eyes again doubtfully, but Chris hadn't moved, hadn't flinched away from him. Gathering his courage he spoke again. "Spending these months with you, on set, on tour; I've realised. I think about you all the time when I'm not with you and when I am with you I'm so happy. You make me happy. And maybe…maybe I'd like more than that? To _be_ with you. Like… your boyfriend….And the reason I've not been being crazy happy tonight and why I'm crying in my room is that I couldn't find the words to tell you. But now I have," he paused, "and I'm absolutely terrified of what you're going to say."

Chris was dumbstruck. The pure yearning in Darren's beautiful hazel eyes was astonishing.

"Darren." He breathed.

"And there's another thing!" the other boy broke out suddenly. "All my fans! The one's I've spent two years saying 'I'm straight, I'm straight' to and now suddenly I'm going to say 'yeah actually, I like boys. No, not boys. One boy. I like Chris' and they're going to think I've been lying to them and hate me for it."

Chris shook his head furiously, at least there was an easy solution to that point. "Darren, they won't _care_. They'll be happy if you're happy. I know what your fangirls are like! And Darren, have you ever read any of the Glee fanfic?"

Darren shook his head bemused. "A not insubstantial portion isn't about Blaine and Kurt, it's about you and me. We've got a whole section of 'Chris Criss' shippers out there."

"What?" gasped Darren, shaken somewhat from his gloom. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yes, I'm serious," grinned Chris. "I've even _read_ some of them. They're… interesting. But to go back to the main point," and his smile dimmed slightly, "Darren, are you saying… you want to be with me?"

"Yeah? I think? I'm really confused Chris. I'm questioning everything." He buried his hands in his curly hair. "Help me, please."

Gently Chris disentangled one of his hands and held it. "Darren. I won't lie and say I haven't thought about this happening. I just never imagined it could. I'm worried that…" he frowned slightly. "I'm worried that I'll just be an experiment for you. That you'll turn round one morning and go 'ok I'm not gay now, thanks, bye' and leave me alone." He cut off Darren's protestation with a shake of his head. "Look, you spent 24 years thinking you were straight, and now you're maybe bisexual and definitely confused. All I'm asking is that you take some time to really consider what it is that you want."

He blinked away from the pain in Darren's eyes. "Chris," he gasped. "Just, help me, please, how do I _know_?"

And Chris leant towards him, swept back the brown curls from his red eyes and whispered, "Like this." And kissed him. Soft lips met chapped ones oh so gently. Chris moved his hand to Darren's neck, then dropped down his arm and he pulled away. Opening his eyes slowly he whispered, "Did that help?"

Mutely Darren nodded. It was the absolute reversal of their Glee roles. This was Chris helping Darren, not Blaine jumping Kurt. But the dynamic, for now, felt right.

"Hey Chris," he whispered back, "Do that again?" and Chris grinned and kissed him again, more forcefully, more passionately and Darren couldn't breathe but it was right, it felt so right and he was so sure now.

Finally Chris leant back, eyes flashing and cheeks flushed. "I still want you to think about it, ok?"

The spark was back in Darren's eyes and his face creased in that familiar grin that Chris had, without any hope or expectation, been secretly pining over for months.

"If you want me to, I'll do it," he said and then he laughed, "You're supermegafoxyawesomehot Chris, and I'm not going to change my mind. I want this, I want _you_."

And this time it was Darren who leaned in and kissed Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Email Interlude**

Chris Colfer to Darren Criss

Mate, how's London going? Crazy crazy times here with the film etc. Didn't realise how much hard work it would be acting and directing too. (Probably should have done. Chris is thick.)

Darren Criss to Chris Colfer

Hey Chris! London's totally awesome! Sell out shows! Such a high! Starkids and Gleeks all over the place. Am I allowed to say I miss you? Cos I do.

Chris to Darren

Knew you'd be great. I miss you too Darr. But I think this is good you know? A bit of a break from each other (and Kurt and Blaine). It'll be August soon enough.

Darren to Chris

'Darr'. Seriously? What if I just start calling you 'Chr'. Yeah, doesn't sound so good does it! 46 days to go. Not that I'm counting.

Chris to Darren

Get over it Darr. It's your name now. Oh god this film business is making me long for the 12 hour Glee days!

Darren to Chris

Well Chr it was your project. I'm just looking forward to the red carpet at the premiere ;)

Darren to Chris

Back in the US! At LeakyCon. SO much fun! Can't wait to see you

Darren to Chris

…You ok?

Chris to Darren

Sorry Darr, been mental here. No time to think let alone email. Chin up, nearly Glee time. I'll be round your flat next week k?

Darren to Chris

See you then. (Less than three)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So Chris isn't directing his film. Ah well, my bad. I still don't own anything remotely as cool as Glee etc. The scene with Darren's parents is short because I felt slightly uncomfortable writing about them. (Clearly I have no such problems with Darren or Chris. Odd)_

**Happiness**

Darren was dancing like a crazy person around his flat. He was half dead with nerves at the thought of seeing Chris for the first time in nearly two months and dancing was the only way to stop himself hyperventilating.

There was a crash at the door and a yelp as Chris tripped over all the piles of random stuff Darren had left outside.

"Oh hey Chris," Darren swung open the door, trying to sound casual.

"Darr, what the HELL?" Chris was looking up from the floor rubbing his shins ruefully.

Darren shrugged. "I ran out of storage space."

"Right. Am I coming in?" Chris staggered somewhat into the flat and collapsed on what he assumed was the sofa (it was covered with jumpers and newspapers).

Darren perched himself on the other end, looking, for a wonder, shy. He wondered how to broach the subject; was jumping on Chris the best thing to do? Perhaps not. But Chris was looking at him expectantly, so he cleared his throat.

"Missed you Chris." And flickered a sideways glance at the other boy.

"Missed you too Darr."

Another pause. Chris was clearly waiting for Darren to take the lead on this one. Maybe jumping on him would be the easiest thing to do.

"I missed you every day." Darren clarified. Chris just smiled. Darren wondered what he had to lose at this point, so jumped and sat cross legged on the sofa, right by Chris.

"Hey, Chris," he murmured. Chris turned and looked at him quizzically. "I missed you a lot." Leaning forward he pressed his lips gently against Chris's. For a moment there was no response but just as Darren was about to back away again, Chris's hand came up, grabbed the back of Darren's head and kept it pressed against his own. Lips moving on each other, the flicker of a tongue, Chris's hands tangled in Darren's curls and Darren's hands on Chris's legs.

Finally Chris pushed himself back, eyes alight with laughter and happiness as they scanned Darren's face. "Does that mean you still fancy me then?"

"God Chris!" Darren rubbed his hand against his flushed cheeks and grinned back. "Never fancied anybody more."

This time it was Chris that jumped, and it was a literal jump, on Darren. Darren, sitting cross legged on an uneven heap of rubbish was knocked off his balance and fell backward on the sofa. Chris landed on top of him, bodies lying full length against each other.

"Wow." Murmured Chris softly as he pressed another kiss to Darren's lips. This time there wasn't just a flicker of tongue; Chris was exploring Darren's mouth to the best of his ability. It was only when other body parts started to make their presence felt that Chris reluctantly hauled himself off Darren. Darren just stayed lying on his back, breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling. "Wow indeed."

After an interval Darren heaved himself into a sitting position. "Chris, have you thought… what, we're, you know, going to say to people?"

Chris looked suddenly wary. "About us? Being in a relationship? Do you want to hide it?"

Darren shook his head emphatically, and Chris was visibly relieved. "No, I mean. I'm _so_ happy to be your boyfriend. But I have to say something to my parents and the Starkids and my brother. I don't want the first they know of it to be a picture in some magazine of us holding hands." This had been bothering Darren for a while. He was sure that his parents and friends would be perfectly happy with the idea of him having a boyfriend (although he was certain that the Starkids would tease him for months about it being Chris) but he really really didn't want to go public before he told them.

"Oh, right," Chris bounced on the sofa, and folded his legs, momentarily acting like Kurt. "Well, ok. We're back at set next week aren't we. If we tell the important people this week and then 'go public' next week? Sound ok?" He grinned at Darren; somehow in his mind this was all still a dream and it couldn't possibly be _Darren freaking Criss_ who'd just announced that he was happy to be his boyfriend. The world was insane. The world was happy.

"Yeah, plan." Suddenly Darren laughed out loud. "Chris, I have the _best_ idea!"

Chris raised an elegant eyebrow. "Do tell."

"Don't say a word, not a single word, to Glee people. Let's just turn up on set holding hands or something and see how long it takes them to crack and say something."

Chris laughed. "That's the best idea you can come up with?"

"Hey, I never claimed to be a genius Mr 'I write my own films and star in them'."

"Oh ok, I'm mean. It's a cool plan. We'll do it. It'll be fun to see their faces."

"In the meantime I do have a better idea."

"Yes?" But anything further Chris might have wanted to say was effectively cut off as Darren shoved him back on the sofa and attacked his sweet soft lips.

The next day they were stood outside Darren's parents house, Darren being of the opinion that the quicker they were told the easier it would be. "Why don't you wait in the car for a bit?" he suggested to Chris.

"Why? Worried they'll be horrid to me?"

"No!" said Darren emphatically. "They'll be lovely to you. I've told them so much about you already." He blushed slightly as Chris grinned. "It's just I've never, well.."

"Yeah?"

"Brought anybody home to meet them before. So, yeah, I'm nervous alright! Let me get the explaining out the way and then you can come in and we'll have coffee and talk and everything will be fine, it'll be fine, won't it? Yes it will."

Chris grabbed him by the shoulders. "Darren! Calm down!"

Darren smiled sheepishly and tugged his curls. "Right, here goes." Banged open the door and yelled "Mum, Dad, I'm home!"

"Darren!" his mum hugged him tightly. "It's nice to have you back." She smiled up fondly at her youngest son. His father appeared through the doorway and clapped him on the back. "Good to see you son."

Darren was jiggling with nervous energy, and his mum knew him better than anyone. "You've got something to tell us?" she asked, pulling him gently towards the living room. Settled on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand, not that he really needed a caffeine boost at this point, Darren felt able to broach the subject.

"Mum, Dad. You remember I told you a lot about the guy I've been working with this year?"

"Chris." his Dad said and exchanged a glance with his wife.

"Yeah. Well, the thing is, that I well, when we were on tour, I realised…" he took a long gulp of coffee and spilled it out in one garbled rush, "that-he's-really-great-and-I-like-him-as-more-than-a-friend-and-now-we're-going-out-he's-my-boyfriend." Staring at his parents he was bemused to see that they were smiling. "Oh sweety," said his mum, "that's not much of a surprise."

Darren did a very good imitation of a startled fish.

"You've been talking about him for such a long time, we were wondering if things would turn out like this."

"Then, you're… ok with me being with Chris?"

"We're fine Darren." His Dad said firmly.

"I knew you would be." But the look of his relief on his face belied his certainty. "Chris is actually just outside, can he come in?"

"Of course son."

Chris watched Darren disappear into the house with some trepidation. He had no idea what to expect; Darren was fairly certain his parents would be okay with this all but you never knew. Settling back into the passenger seat he rifled through Darren's cd collection. Finding one with 'My stuff' scrawled across it he popped it in the cd player and then his mouth dropped open as he heard the awesomeness that was Darren's songwriting and singing ability. He had always _known_ that Darren was insanely talented; he'd seen AVPM and obviously he had got the job on Glee, but this was different somehow. More raw, more Darren.

He was still listening, spellbound, when Darren banged against the car door. "Come on Chris!" He virtually pulled the younger boy from the car. "Parents want to meet you, they're happy, everything's fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Chris rubbed his suddenly sweaty hands on his trousers and followed Darren into the house. "Hi, Mr and Mrs Criss." He said shyly.

Later, they were lying on Chris's bed, arms wrapped round each other while 'The Little Mermaid' played in the background. "Knew they'd like you." Said Darren, nuzzling his nose against Chris's neck.

"They're pretty cool, Darr." Chris stretched out lazily and then wrapped his hand in Darren's curls. He was discovering that he loved the feel of Darren's hair in his fingers and that his extra inches in height afforded him the opportunity to kiss those curls frequently. Darren's hair was, in his opinion, much hotter in its natural state than slicked back with ten tons of hair gel as it was on the Glee set.

"Are we going to visit yours?"

"My parents? Actually I called them the other night."

Darren twisted in Chris's arms and raised himself to stare at the other boy. "You did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it wasn't such a big deal for them you know? I've been out since High School. I just told them that you and I were seeing each other, they said they were happy for me, that was it." He shrugged, then laughed. "Never mind about parents, we've got Starkids tomorrow. That's going to be interesting."

"Not interesting, totally awesome."

"Darr I can't believe you're quoting your own musical at me. It's kinda geeky."

"I _am_ kind of geeky Chris. You know that about me. In fact," said Darren with a cheeky grin, "I think it's one of the reasons you like me so much."

"Oh shut up." Grumbled Chris and pulled Darren tighter.

"I am looking forward to seeing them though," he snuggled against Chris, "I haven't seen most of them since Starship, I've been so busy."

"They're not all coming are they?"

"All the Joes are, Lauren, Julia, Dylan, Corey… We'll have to get the others on Skype."

They lay together in a peaceful muddle of arms and legs for a while, then Darren reluctantly started to get up. "Ought to go." He yawned. "Getting late."

Chris tightened his grip. "Or…"

"Or?" Darren asked softly.

"Stay the night? Please? I just like you being here."

Darren stared down at the other boy, a smile ghosting round his lips. "I could be persuaded." And Chris reached up to yank him back down to the bed, twisting him as he fell so that Darren ended up pressed beneath his body. Slowly he kissed him from the top of his head, down his forehead, his nose, making Darren laugh, then placed a final soft kiss on his mouth.

"Mmm, ok, I'm persuaded." Darren murmured. "I'll have to borrow something of yours to wear tomorrow though."

Chris grinned. "Pity you're such a hobbit, its going to be pretty obvious you're wearing my things."

"Hey," said Darren indignantly. "I am _not_ a hobbit."

"I bet you've even got hairy feet."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I don't own Glee or Starkid or Darren or Chris or any of the Joes *sighs*_

XOXOX

New Paths: The Potion Master's Corner

They were lying on Chris's bed, flicking through his collection of magazines, drinking coffee and generally trying to wake up before the Starkids arrived.

"Talking of magazines," Darren rubbed his face and looked at Chris, "We're going to have to give an interview aren't we. We're going to have the press camped on our doorstep until we do." He chuckled softly, "If only we had a Quibbler to do an interview with."

Chris stared at him, an idea slowly growing in his mind. "But we _do_ know a famous interviewer."

"Eh?"

"You're cute when you're confused." Chris planted a kiss on Darren's curly mop. "You don't know your own company well enough. Who's had exclusive interviews with all of the Starkids?"

Comprehension dawned on Darren's face. "You don't mean…"

"Oh, yes."

XOXOX

"Hey. It's Darren."

Chris heard an indistinct mumble on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, listen, I've got a favour to ask."

Chris left him to explain and went to make another coffee. A while later he wandered back to the living room to find Darren had finished his conversation. "Sorted?"

"He'll bring his stuff round today, we can film tomorrow. But he says he's not going to make any exceptions for us, it's got to be totally unscripted. He knows what we need to get across but he's not going to go easy on us." He quirked an eyebrow. "You have _seen_ his interviews haven't you?"

"Oh yes." Chris grinned. "I expect it took a while for Brosenthal to live his down. But I can take him on, no worries."

"Wasn't you I was worried about." Murmured Darren.

XOXOX

The first of Darren's friends to arrive was Joey. Bursting into the apartment with his usual enthusiasm, he threw his arms around Darren's neck.

"SO good to see you!"

Darren grinned at him "Right back at you."

Chris lurked in the background, feeling a little out of place even though it was his apartment. He'd met a few of the group at various shows and parties, but never Joey. But Joey Richter wasn't somebody who could let somebody else look awkward for long.

"Hey, Chris. Great apartment mate. Bet you'll regret having all of us round to mess it up."

Over the course of the next few hours, more and more of Darren's old gang arrived. Laughing and chatting in every corner of the flat, Darren's guitar hadn't stopped being played all day. Chris was swept up into the Starkid family. Most of them had heard that he had seen AVPM and he was as much a fan of them as they were of Glee. Joey only had to offer him a redvine for him to laugh uncontrollably.

At length they were all sitting round, eating pizza and filling Darren in on their recent activities. "And the Lang's have got another musical up their sleeve," said Joe W through a slice of pizza.

"Disgusting dude," Dylan mock frowned at him, "Didn't you ever learn manners?"

"You love me really Dumbledear." Joe winked at him and Dylan sighed.

Joe swallowed and continued slightly more audibly, "So Darren you'd better get your ass back into Starkid gear cos you're going to have a load more songs to write soon."

"Yeah, and Chris should definitely join us," Lauren smiled at the boy, "Fresh talent is always appreciated and we know you can sing."

"Seriously?" Chris gasped. "You'd like _me_ to be in one of your musicals."

"You're one of us now mate." Joe Moses clapped him on the shoulder.

Chris sought Darren's eyes and they exchanged a meaningful look. "Actually guys, there is something we had to tell you." Darren got to his feet, and suddenly felt incredibly nervous. He was so sure of these guys but still, telling them something like this was fairly momentous. Chris moved across the room and stood by Darren, silently giving him the support to do this. "The thing is, Chris and I. Well," Chris slipped a hand gently into his, and Darren continued, "I know I've always said I was straight, but maybe it's more than just being straight or gay, it's being attracted to a _person_ and, yeah, Chris and I are…" he scanned the group, "we're together. Like, boyfriends. Officially dating." He stopped and waited for the awkward silence that never came. As one body his friends jumped to their feet and hugged them both, him and Chris, saying how happy they were for them.

"And now gay marriage is legal in New York," said Moses, "We're all expecting an invite to the wedding ok?"

"Wait, what?" squeaked Chris, "We've only been dating a week!"

"Got to plan these things." Joey said seriously.

"Damn dude," Walker said to Joey, "Wish you'd taken me up on that bet."

"What bet?" Darren asked curiously.

"Once we saw you two snog on screen and then live on stage I figured it would only be a matter of time till life imitated art. But Richter here," he nodded his head at Joey, "thought it would be unfair to bet on our friend's love life. So I missed out on a few dollars."

Darren grinned at him, "So sorry for you!" Leaning back into Chris's warm embrace, he laughed happily at all his wonderful friends. "Come on then, I think this calls for a night out."

XOXOX

The next morning saw the apartment set up with back drop and camera. All of the group who didn't have pressing engagements (which was most of them) were sitting round the living room out of shot, wide grins on their faces. And in front of the camera was a very familiar face.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Potion Master's Corner. My guest today is none other than… Darren Criss, again. Yay Darren."

"Hi." Said Darren.

"So, Darren. You've been starring on Glee?"

"Yes."

"How's that been going for you? Have you tried that acting thing we talked about last time?"

"It's been going pretty well thanks Snape. And yes, I've been 'acting' a lot."

"And you've also been kissing a lot haven't you?" Snape turned to raise an eyebrow at the camera.

"Uh, yeah, I have."

"And your character, Blaine, he's had quite a lot of interest thanks to his relationship with Kurt."

"Yeah, I meant, _Blaine_ had been kissing a lot. Not me."

"Are you saying you _haven't _been kissing people?" Snape pulled a surprised face.

"Yes, no, I mean. What?"

"There have been rumours going round that you and Chris Colfer might be together."

"Going round where?" asked Darren, wondering what crazy response this might get. He might as well have fun while doing this.

"Well, this room mainly." Well done Snape! And cue giggles from the Starkids. "Can you confirm whether it's true?"

Darren stared at him and took a deep breath, this was it. "Yes, it's true." The Starkids cheered. Trust them.

Snape suddenly twisted off camera. "Oh look! It's Chris!" he jumped up and pulled Chris into camera shot, depositing him on a chair that had just appeared between his and Darren's chair.

"Hello Chris, it's nice to meet you. You're very cute aren't you?" He said with a completely straight face.

"Oh very." Chris flicked his hair back from his face and crossed his legs with a smile on his face.

"You shouldn't be with Darren you know." Snape leant forward earnestly.

"Oh, why?"

"Because if you get married, your name would be Chris Criss. And that's completely ridiculous." Snape put a hand on Chris's leg. "But if you were with _me_, you'd be Chris Snape, and that's got a rather nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Hey, hold on here Snape!" Darren got to his feet. "Don't go hitting on my boyfriend!"

"Sit down!" cried Snape, pointing vigorously at the chair, "You had your turn, now I'm talking to Chris here." He turned back to the other boy. "So Chris, what about it? You should know that I have a very secure job and a lovely potions room, well, dungeon, but it is lovely."

Chris grinned back. "Well thanks for the offer Snape, but I'm pretty happy with Darren here." He patted Darren on the leg and turned towards him. "Really happy." Their eyes caught and held.

"I'm really happy too." Darren replied. Moving automatically towards each other their lips met and Chris's hands entangled themselves in Darren's hair. The spell was broken by the kick of a chair.

"This is disgustingly cute." Groaned the Potions Master as he stalked off camera.

"Cut!" yelled Julia, and Darren and Chris grinned at each other while the others clapped and cheered.

"Well, was that alright?" Joe Moses asked. "If I work quickly I can have it posted on my youtube tomorrow."

"That was _great_, thanks Joe," said Darren. "I thought you were going to make it more embarrassing than that!"

Joe shrugged. "Carried away in the lovey-dovey moment I guess." He grinned at Chris. "You're easy to be nice to."

"Hey, seriously Joe!"

"Kidding, kidding." And Joe backed off with his hands held up in surrender.

XOXOX

Eventually the chaos in the apartment was cleared, everybody had departed to their own homes and Darren and Chris were left, cuddled on the sofa with yet another takeaway pizza.

"Today Starkids, tomorrow Glee, then the WORLD!" yelled Darren suddenly.

Chris twisted round to laugh at him. "You, are, insanely, cute." He punctuated his words with kisses.

"Oh I know. Like an adorable puppy, right?"

"Too true, Mr Criss."

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Sounds good to me."

XOXOX

_A/N. Watch Darren's first interview with Snape here: __.com/watch?v=st62zkESFJ0_

_And the Potion Master's Corner is going to be at LeakyCon!_


End file.
